


Night Dance

by Faize, Luminosus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sort Of, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faize/pseuds/Faize, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminosus/pseuds/Luminosus
Summary: The moon alights upon their secret kiss. Desires and hopes lay bare between one another and new truths become self-evident.





	Night Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my bubbie Luminosus for working with me on this fic! <3

"Christopher,” Wesker’s stern voice demanded, “ _touch_ me."

Tenderly laying his hand upon Wesker's chest, Chris’ earnest eyes locked intently with his Commander’s.

"That’s right..." Wesker smirked, guiding Chris’ thick, clumsy hand across his chest. "God,” the former commander smirked, the hand once intent to end his life tracing now down his stomach, “I have missed this."

"…You _could_ stay." Chris murmured, his eyes belying the deep yearning within them. His lack of protest to Wesker’s control coupled with his soft plea gave Wesker pause.

"Christopher,” he chided lightly, “you know I cannot."

"But-!"

“Shhh,” Wesker hushed, pressing a muffling finger against Chris’ lips. Surprised by the action, Chris disregarded his thought and shut his mouth. Successfully quelling his lover’s protest, Wesker traced his slender finger downwards to tug at Chris’ reddened bottom lip, now brushing his knuckles across Chris' smooth jawline.

Drawing Chris' hand within his own, Wesker pressed their entwined fingers against Chris's face. 

"I still adore you, you know." 

"I..." Chris paused, eyes and mind searching for the words closest to the turmoil within him.

"I know." Wesker smiled, kissing him.

The pale moon shown off Wesker’s slender figure perched above his subordinate. Chris’ phone rang out, forgotten within the black jacket hanging on a chair.

Wesker pressed further into the kiss, probing his tongue into Chris’s sweet mouth. A small moan escaped from Chris’ dry throat, making Wesker’s chest thrum with satisfaction.

[~BEEP~ Wesker, I have some information that I believe would be to your interest. Call me back soon. Ciao~]

Though Wesker’s sensitive ears twitched as he heard the voicemail tone from the other room, he couldn’t be bothered to part from his more pressing matters. It could wait just a moment. He could make time for _him._

He felt Chris reach towards his belt and smiled, but stayed the fumbling hand away. 

“Wait, allow me.” Wesker said as he moved to unbutton Chris’s pants.

A few snaps of fabric and Wesker could get Chris to make that lovely face when -- Oh.

Of course he would wear something like that.

Only him. 

Wesker lightly chuckled, continuing to marvel at Chris’ playful underwear. Or rather, his dinosaur underwear.

“What, why’d you -- Oh.” Chris reddened in embarrassment, looking aside. 

“It’s cute.” Wesker nodded, pulling them away.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Chris asked, his voice wavering in apprehension. The tepid air hitting his already stiffened, dripping cock was the point of no return – both he and Wesker knew that.

“Not to worry. I came prepared for my goal.” Wesker said coolly. “Besides, I wasn’t thinking of doing that so soon into our relationship, Chris.”

“Well, then what’s this for? Are you going to-ooh...!” Chris’s words were silenced by the intense rush of warmth and pressure that enveloped his dick.

Wesker internally admitted what he’d done was a little brash, taking Chris’s entire length with no warning. Wesker thought he’d might as well utilize his fresh inhumanity’s suppression of whatever gag reflex he might have had. More than ever he was

painfully aware of how inexperienced he was in this field of intimacy. Hopefully his research would prove fruitful and cover his lack in know-how. In any case, he just wanted Chris to feel good – no matter the cost on his mouth.

Wesker’s open mouth trailed up and down Chris’s dick at a leisurely pace, his hands groping the thick muscle of Chris’s thighs for balance, keeping him nicely spread.

Chris shuddered beneath him, utterly ruled by Wesker’s hot mouth.

Possessiveness pulsing through him, Wesker felt compelled to cup Chris’ balls with a hand previously gripped into the meat of his thigh. Chris moaned, jerking his hips away from Wesker’s mouth for a moment to look at him in awe. Just as quickly, Wesker encircled his tight fist around Chris’ twitching erection, pumping it slowly from base to tip.

“You like this?” Wesker inquired

“Ye-Yes!!” Chris moaned, eyes shining in ecstasy.

“Hmm. Good. You deserve this.” Wesker purred, returning his mouth to Chris’s dick and renewing his pace.

Wesker’s tracing fingers, following the dip and curve Chris’s balls, made Chris buck into Wesker’s mouth. A harsh, throaty moan ripped through Wesker’s stuffed mouth as the tip of Chris’ wide cock nudged the back of his throat. Strange. That felt _good._ Good to _him._ Chris did it again and they both moaned in unison. He needed to remember this feeling for the future.

The speed intensified as Chris fucked Wesker’s mouth, enunciated with harsh moans of encouragement from both sides.

“Ahhhh!!! I-I’m gonna-” Chris whimpered, on the brink of climax. Wesker hummed in assent and that was enough. Chris broke out one last moan as he came, relaxing into a pleasurable state of languidity.

Swallowing most of Chris’s cum, Wesker pulled away and smirked. He’d done it, achieved what he had set out to do and even discovered something new about himself in the process. Despite all the excitement however, he had not the time to receive what was given. Besides, this was a far more worthy endeavor. Wesker gave Chris a few more minutes to relish the moment before rising to leave.

“Hey...wait.” Chris grabbed his wrist, “You’re going already? What about...”

“Another time Chris. Another time.”

“...Yeah.” Chris sighed, looking aside with a bitter expression.

“I wish...I wish it didn’t have to be like this.” He whispered as he let go of Wesker.

“This will end, I assure you. But for now, we must part once more.” Wesker said, leaving the bedroom momentarily to retrieve his jacket.

Leaning against the door-frame to the bedroom, he slid on his glasses and turned toward Chris.

“It’s time for me to go.”

And a second later he was gone, leaving behind his best man in a lonely apartment.

 

The taste of air was bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
